skater boy inazuma
by yaoichibi97
Summary: Endou like aki, but aki doesn't want to admit.5 year later aki meet endou but he already has someone else yaoi  base on avril lavigne skater boi "I don't own inazuma or this song"


This it my first fanfic so please tell me if it good or bad and I promise that I'll do better

**WARNING: YAOi (boy x boy) ,and if your a fan of endouxaki**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own inazuma eleven if i did I would probably make it a yaoi and shounen-Ai, or this song**

* * *

><p>Skater Boi<br>_~ He was a boy, she was a girl Can i make it any more obvious?~_

Endou was a boy, Aki was a girl

_~He was a punk, she did ballet What more can I say?~_

Hey Aki after the soccer match wanna come to the party. Endou ask no thanks I have ballet practice after this. Aki explain

_~He want her, she never tell secrectly she wanted him as well but all of her friend , stuck up their nose they had a problem with his baggy clothes~_

If you want Aki you got to tell her your felling . Goenji said with a calm expression I guess your right .endou said Hey aki who do you like. Natsumi ask Endou. Aki said while blushing Really you like him. Haruna ask Yeah what wrong with him. Aki ask First he's a soccer freak. Natsumi Second he wear a weird head band Third your to good for and Haruna I guess you guys are right. Aki said

_~He was a skater boi she said see ya later boi he wasn't good enough for her she hd a pretty face but her head was up in space she need to come back down to earth~_

Endou and Aki were walking home Hey Aki I need to tell you some thing .Endou explain Yeah what is it. Aki ask Well I li-li-li-like studdered and blush Aki was happy to see the boy she like to like her back, but than she remember what her friend told her.  
>I'm sorry but I don't like you. Aki while looking down With that Endou ran as fast as he ignored Aki calling his name.<p>

_~Five years from now, she sat at home Feeding the baby she all alone~_

I wonder what endou been doing sinice then. Aki thought as she was putting her baby to sleep

_~She turn on T.V , guess who she see Skater boy rocking up MTV~_

Aki turn on TV OMG it Endou. Aki said , she can't beleave it

_~She calls up her friend they already know And they've already know all got tickets to see show~_

We know and haruna Why didn't you tell me. Aki ask Beacause we beleave found out last explain But do you want to come with us to see him. Natsumi ask Give me time to think about it. Aki said

_~She tag alone stand in the crowd look up at the man that she turn down~_

Aki I'm glad you came. haruna said Me to. aki said Look it Endou. Natsumi said while pointing at endou Aki looks up at endou

_~He was a skater boi She said see ya later boi He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a superstar Slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?~_

Aki went back, she knot at his dressing room. Can I help ask Endou it me aki do you rememberaki. Aki ask Oh yeah long time no see. Endou said cheerful Who's there . some body ask

~ _Sorry girl, but you miss out well tough luck that boy's mine now_~

Kazemaru came out of the dressing room, he was wear a dark blue mini dress and his hair let down Kazemaru it Aki. Endou said oh hi Aki. kazemaru said Hey said_ what he doing here she thought_ We are more than just good friend This is how the story end~ When did you two start ask trying hard not to cry Do you remember when you turn me down. Endou ask Yeah. Aki said_ *FLASH BACK*_

sorry I don't like you. aki said Endou when running off before she could said anything he ran he bump into kazemaru Are you ask Yeah, how about you. endou ask Fine but are you sure, you have this red mark on your head. kazemaru ask agian Really. Endou ask Yeah come with me, my house isn't that far explain why So I can give you something for your said ok. Endou answer *End of flash back*  
>And little by little we start falling in explain Ok. Aki said<p>

_~ Too bad that you couldn't see the man that boy could be ~_

Why did I listien to my friends,Aki though well it was nice talking to you guys got up and ran so no one can see her cry

_~There is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is in side~_

Hey kazemaru why didn't you turn me down like Aki did. Endou ask Because I see what was in side of you, a nice, sweet guy that I love. Kazemaru explain Thank I love you too. Endou said as he kiss kazemaru lip

_~He's just a boy and I'm just a girl can I make it more obvious~_

Hey Endou you don't care that I'm a guy right. Kazemaru ask No I love you even if your a guy. Endou said while hugging kazemaru tight

_~We are in love, haven't you hear?_  
><em>How we rock each other world?~<em>

Ok lets do said ok. kazemaru said Endou and kazemaru were at six flag and about to ride a roller coster, Endou was wearing a white T-shirt, a orange sweater, dark skinny jeens, and his headband. Kazemaru was wearing mini shorts, white long sleeve, and his hair in his usual ponytail

~I'm with the skater boi I said see ya later boi I'll be backstage after the show~ see ya later~

. Endou said as he kiss kazemaru cheeks I'll be waiting backstage. kazemaru said as he kiss Endou on the lips.

_~ I'll be at the stadio Singing the song , we wrote About the girl you ased to know~_

Are we done writing the song. kazemaru ask Yup, thanks for helping me. Endou said No problem. kazemaru explain You know I love you. Endou said with a huge smile Me to. Kazemaru said while making out with Endou

_~I'm with the skater boi I said see ya later boi I'll be backstage after the show_  
><em> I'll be at the studio Sing the song we wrote About the girl you used to know~<em>

* * *

><p>I hoped u guys enjoyed please comment or review<p>

do u guy think I should write a gazelle and burn story next?


End file.
